Trick or Treat
by skipple
Summary: Just a little Halloween story.  Short and sweet!


**So, uh... just an idea I had. It's a bit short. Oh well.**

* * *

_Halloween. A perfect night for the kids, and a perfect excuse for adults to act like them. It's a night of fun, of celebration, of forgetting your troubles. After all, no one's too old to enjoy themselves every once in a while._

_

* * *

_  
"Trick or treat."

A witch stood before him, holding a brightly colored plastic broom in one hand and a large paper bag in the other, complete with a pumpkin hastily scribbled on its side in sharpie. She wore faded red and white sneakers on top of long, torn black socks which led halfway up to a (_very_) short skirt. Her loose black shirt was ripped and torn in strategically revealing places, leaving just enough to the imagination. To literally top it all off, she donned an oversized witch's hat which she had to tilt slightly to one side in order to look up at the boy in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do the plastic brooms go faster than regular wood ones?"

She glared up at him under the wide brim of the hat. "I don't know, but they're cheaper."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, still eying her up and down like a lawyer examining a defendant. "I guess it was cheaper to use my shirt, too."

She continued to glare at him, golden eyes unblinking.

He had to admit, though, she looked cute. "And those shoes, you stole them from an orphan?" A faint smile tickled the edge of his mouth as he teased her. It was just too easy.

She lifted her head to let the hat fall back slightly, revealing the full force of her glare to the cocky boy in front of her. "At least I put some effort into it, boya. You don't even have a costume."

"Hm. True. I'm not really the type to..." Act like a child... "Participate in ridiculous traditions such as this."

"Well, tease all you want, but I'll be the one having fun tonight. Now are you going to let me in, or should I just stand out here in the cold?"

He flashed a smile, turned, and bowed slightly, sarcastically putting his hand out like a butler greeting a guest. She gave him one last glare before walking past him into the house, stopping briefly to slam the end of her broomstick into his foot.

"Augh!" He gaped at her and lifted his foot to pet it with a hand. "I did not deserve that!"

"You most certainly did." She stated matter-of-factly as she walked towards the kitchen with a purpose. "I spent at _least_ fifteen minutes on this costume, and all you do is insult it!"

He closed the front door and hopped behind her, still holding his foot in both hands. "Fine, I'm sorry, okay? It looks good!"

She placed the broom and bag by the wall and made a beeline for the refrigerator. "Too late. Apology unaccepted. You're going to have to repay me some other way." She swung the door open and leaned down, rummaging through the contents.

He sighed and hopped over to sit in a stool, putting his foot in his lap. "Fine, whatever. What do you have in mind?"

She finally found what she was looking for, a half-empty pizza box. She closed the fridge and tossed the box on a counter, walking over to the large paper bag on the floor. She picked it up with both hands and dumped its contents on the table in front of him.

It was big. It was yellow. It was furry.

"What is it?" he asked, eyeing the pile of fur suspiciously. It lay menacingly upon the table, unmoving.

She grinned at him. Not the good kind of grin, though. No, with her, it was never the good kind of grin. There was malice in that grin. Pure, unadulterated evil.

"This," she said smugly, lifting the thing into the air between them, "is your costume."

"No..." he whispered, eyes wide in horror.

Her grin widened, showing bright white teeth between thin pink lips. "Oh, yes."

* * *

  
_Halloween. A perfect night for the kids, and a perfect excuse for adults to act like them. It's a night of fun, of celebration, of forgetting your troubles. After all, no one's too old to enjoy themselves every once in a while._

"Come on, Cheese-kun, hurry up! My bag's not even half full yet!"

_No one. Not even that damned witch.

* * *

_**It's late. Really late. And this is by far the shortest thing I've ever written. I can't tell if it's good or bad yet... review!**

**Oh, and hi everybody :P**


End file.
